


my koala bear

by chaerywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy asf, M/M, anyways we love hyunghyuk, based off their fancafe interaction, boyfriends yeep, it was cute asf, just come cuddles and smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerywon/pseuds/chaerywon
Summary: “the weather seems better these days.”hyungwon smiles at the status, knowing minhyuk was basically lying. he knew the other was freezing in their dorms, having hoodies over hoodies every time. scoffing, he types out a reply he knows would amuse the other.“it’s so cold i’m dying.”





	my koala bear

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the post minhyuk posted on fancafe saying the weather's getting better and then hyungwon completely denying it. they're cute boyfies uwu!!

_“the weather seems better these days.”_

hyungwon smiles at the status, knowing minhyuk was basically lying. he knew the other was freezing in their dorms, having hoodies over hoodies every time. scoffing, he types out a reply he knows would amuse the other. 

_“it’s so cold i’m dying.”_

he places his phone down, blowing warm air on his hands to help with his numbing fingers before picking his phone up again, proceeding to read more letters his fans had sent him. 

“might as well get hypothermia.” hyungwon curses under his breath.

groaning, he shivers slightly, tucking his head beneath the covers as he swore he saw vapour come out of his mouth. pulling his legs towards his chest, he was basically a ball underneath his covers. he closes his eyes, deciding to take a nap as it could probably help with the cold. but all plans fail when right as he’s about to fall asleep, he hears the door to his room squeaking. thinking it was probably just changkyun coming in, he doesn’t take a peep. 

feeling his bed tip a little, he groans as he realises it isn't changkyun.

“hyungwon!!” he hears minhyuk, the owner of that always bright voice and maybe a little too loud for him at that moment. 

ignoring the other, he stays still but he knew minhyuk wouldn’t leave him alone until he said something. but hyungwon stays quiet anyway because deep down he lowkey wanted the other to get clingy.

“won.. don’t ignore meee!” minhyuk cheers again, now getting on top of hyungwon, arms and legs wrapping around his body but the covers still hiding him.

“go away.” hyungwon groans, trying to shake minhyuk off but the other seemed to have a pretty tight grip.

“i’m cold.. i wanna cuddle.” minhyuk says, wrapping his arms tighter, creating hardly any room for hyungwon to breath. he feels his breathing getting faster, air barely around to keep him from fainting. pushing minhyuk off with all his might, he gasps heavily for air. 

“minhyuk! you were suffocating me under there!” hyungwon says, eyebrows furrowing.

minhyuk giggles, getting up and sitting beside hyungwon.

“well, at least i got you to respond!” minhyuk says, a sly smirk on his face. hyungwon would love to kiss it away but he couldn’t even feel his lips at this point. 

instead, he lies down, closing his eyes and resting an arm on his forehead. minhyuk whines, feeling slightly upset the other wasn’t giving him the attention he wanted. 

don’t get hyungwon wrong. he loved being around the other, his cheery personality always balancing out his own tired one. if he could, he’d spend all his free time smooching the other but some nights, it’s just better to stay alone. although how much hyungwon wanted the other there, he wished to be by his own. but minhyuk thought otherwise.

“why’re you ignoring me?” minhyuk says, pouting as he scoots closer before climbing on hyungwon’s thighs, straddling them. 

“i’m not. i just wanna take a nap but you’re not letting me.” hyungwon replies, eyes still closed. 

“but you said you’re cold.” 

“yeah i have blankets to help me.”

unsatisfied with the answer minhyuk got, he frowns.

“i thought you’d want to cuddle me.” 

hyungwon opens his eyes, squinting a little as the bright light seeped through the crack between his arm and his face. hands moving to place them on each side of the older’s waist, hyungwon sighs. 

“and i thought you said the weather is getting better.”

minhyuk rolls his eyes, tired of trying to convince the other but he knew the younger was only teasing so he tries harder. 

“that doesn’t even make sense. just because the weather might be getting better, does not mean i don’t want your warm presence next to me as we fall asleep.” minhyuk over exaggerates. 

hyungwon chuckles, hands moving down to rub minhyuk’s thigh. “but doesn’t that mean the weather is getting warm? that technically means you don’t need any of my warmth.” 

minhyuk has fully given up by now, his frown growing bigger. “if you don’t wanna cuddle, just tell me. i’ll just take it as my time to leave then.” he says, voice hinting a tad bit of sadness as he slowly gets up but hyungwon grips his waist tighter. 

“i was just kidding. come here.” he says, minhyuk still pouting as he remains seated on the younger’s thighs. hyungwon takes hold of minhyuk’s hands, lacing them together and it immediately sends comfort to his freeze bitten fingers. 

slowly, he pulls the older down to meet each other’s lips, hands above his head. smiling, minhyuk deepens the kiss, feeling hyungwon poke his bottom lip. being the submissive one, he parts his lips, hyungwon slipping it in between them. he licks his teeth, playing lightly with minhyuk’s tongue as their entangled fingers hold tighter with each other, feeling as if they’d break if they let go. 

minhyuk pulls away, leaning his forehead against hyungwon’s as he smiles sheepishly at the other, earning an eyebrow arch. 

“what is it now, min?” hyungwon asks. minhyuk only giggles. 

“nothing. you just look really pretty right now, that’s it.” he replies, pecking the other’s lips before detangling their fingers only to wrap his arms around the his neck. 

hyungwon lightly laughs, accepting the way minhyuk could be so random at times. minhyuk moves his head, nuzzling it in hyungwon’s neck and inhaling the strong scent the other held. instinctively, hyungwon wraps his arms tighter around minhyuk’s torso.

“you’re so clingy.” hyungwon mutters feeling the soft kisses minhyuk planted on his skin.

“no i’m not. i’m only being a nice boyfriend keeping you warm so you don’t accidentally die.” minhyuk replies, nibbling his ear now.

hyungwon chuckles, “rightttt. or you’re just very clingy. accept it, min, you’re whipped for me and you never wanna leave my side.” 

minhyuk lets out a sarcastic laugh, “why can’t you just love me for how i am, won-ah.” he looks up at hyungwon. “plus, don’t act like you’re not as whipped for me as i am for you.”

hyungwon snorts, flipping them over so he was on top of minhyuk now. the older’s breath hitches, not expecting the sudden movement. smirking, hyungwon looks down at minhyuk and notices the grin plastered on minhyuk’s charming face. 

“no comment on that.” hyungwon replies. minhyuk didn’t even have to say anything, knowing fully well from the lovey eyes hyungwon gives him that he was right. 

using his fingers, hyungwon moves the hair covering minhyuk’s eyes, caressing his face. minhyuk leans into the touch, hands moving to play with the other’s hair. 

“you weren’t lying when you said it’s cold, huh.” minhyuk says, feeling hyungwon’s icy cheeks. hyungwon shrugs his shoulders.

“yeah, if it weren’t for you, the heaters could still be working.” 

minhyuk gasps, feeling suddenly very insulted. “how do YOU know it’s my fault that it’s broken?” 

hyungwon smiles, “because you’re always careless and you never really notice you’ve done something wrong until after awhile.”

minhyuk scoffs loudly, “wow, hyungwon. i don’t know how to feel about this. first you ignore me and now you’re blaming me? when i was being such a caring boyfriend.” 

hyungwon shakes his head, leaning in and softly pecking those delicate lips. “hmm.. you’re cute when you’re angry.” he mumbles against minhyuk’s lips. 

minhyuk hums into the kiss, agreeing with the latter. hyungwon pulls away, laying beside minhyuk.

the younger swipes a finger across minhyuk’s cheek, admiring his glistening lips after their kiss. they stare into each other’s eyes, minhyuk blushing shortly after.

“you’re like a koala bear.” hyungwon blurted out, taking minhyuk aback. 

the older smiles, _“i’m your koala bear.”_

that night, hyungwon didn’t freeze to death, nor did he get sick because he had minhyuk next to him leaving gentle kisses on his skin until he fell asleep. maybe hyungwon didn’t mind having a clingy koala bear with him once in awhile. or more so, all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i had fun writing it. kuddos and comments are much appreciated! follow me on twitter if you want, i write au's too!: @hyunghyukwins


End file.
